Bent
by Aeon65
Summary: Songfic set to the song Bent by Matchbox 20. Horatio/Speed slash,dark Horatio.


Title: Bent

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash, dark Horatio

Genre: Songfic

Fandon: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: 50 Dark Fics

Prompt: #34 Broken

Word Count: 710

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Set to the song Bent by Matchbox 20.

ooo

The nightmare jarred him awake in the early hours of the morning. Horatio sat bolt upright in bed with tears in his eyes. He quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his pants and stormed out of the room leaving Tim lying there staring after him. He stalked out the back door and onto the beach just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon.

Tim sat up in bed. They had only been together for a short while, a couple of weeks, and he was still learning. Horatio still had trouble opening up to him. He pulled on his pants and followed his lover out to the waters edge. Horatio sat in the sand with his head resting on his knees. He looked up at Tim, who could see that something was very wrong.

_If I fall along the way_

_Pick me up and dust me off_

_And if I get too tired to make it_

_Be my breath so I can walk_

Tim stared down at him not entirely sure what to say. He had come to know Horatio over the years as strong leader, a strong man. Since they had become lovers, he had come to know another Horatio. This Horatio needed a lot.

_If I need some other love_

_Give me more than I can stand_

_And when my smile gets old and faded_

_Wait around I'll smile again_

Tim wanted to be able to help him. He was hopelessly in love with the redhead. He sat down next to Horatio, close enough that their sides were touching.

_Shouldn't be so complicated_

_Just hold me and then_

_Just hold me again_

He pulled Horatio into his arms and held on tight.

_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_Get put back together_

Horatio knew that he trusted Tim with his life. He had for years. But he was having trouble trusting him with his heart. He hadn't trusted many that way and he'd been damaged on each and every occasion. They both knew it would take time.

_You're breaking me in_

_And this is how we will end_

_With you and me bent_

He wondered if it wouldn't be better to just leave now. He wondered how it would affect their working relationship if he decided to just go, so as not to damage Tim the way he had been damaged. He wondered about a lot of things.

_If I couldn't sleep could you sleep_

_Could you paint me better off_

_Could you sympathize with my needs_

_I know you think I need a lot_

He had lived many more years than his young lover. Tim had many more years ahead of him and deserved better than to be stuck with damaged goods like this.

_I started out clean but I'm jaded_

_Just phoning it in_

_Just breaking the skin_

He looked into Tim's dark, brown eyes almost pleading with him to understand, hoping beyond hope he wouldn't scare him off like he'd done so many others.

_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_Get put back together_

_You're breaking me in_

_And this is how we will end_

_With you and me bent_

Tim's eyes spoke volumes to him. He could see the love. He could see the understanding. He could see the determination.

_Start bending me_

_It's never enough_

_I feel all your pieces_

_Start bending me_

_Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in_

He could see Tim's determination to stick this out and on the one hand it made him feel good to know that he wasn't scared off but on the other it broke his heart because he knew the young man would not be the same ever again. He rested his head on his lover's shoulder and let his tears fall.

_Shouldn't be so complicated_

_Just touch me and then_

_Just touch me again_

Tim held on and allowed Horatio to empty himself of everything with the understanding that things would never be the same again.

_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never_

_Get put back together_

_You're breaking me in_

_And this is how we will end_

_With you and me bent_

Fin


End file.
